El baile de la noche roja
by Jorx7
Summary: Edward es un asesino arrepentido que desea escapar del destino que le ha tocado vivir. Bella, es su escapatoria. Tendrán que huir de la Organización Cullen que les persigue para acabar con sus vidas.
1. El principio

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados de Twilight son de su autora. ©

Sin embargo, la trama es mía.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Edward. Ese es su nombre. A veces se le olvida o no quiere recordar.

Sueño. ¿Es un sueño todo lo que se sueña? Aunque, ¿cómo podríamos llamarlo cuando ese sueño se convierte en realidad? Las proezas sólo se atribuyen a unos pocos y entre esos pocos no está él. No es que sea una persona ceniza y oscura, nada más lejos de la realidad. Es un chico como otro cualquiera. Ni más ni, tampoco, menos. Ese chico del que ella jamás se daría cuenta. Jamás se percataría de que ese chico que empeñaría su vida al diablo por verla sonreír... Es él.

Lleva muchos cargos de conciencia a sus espaldas. Una vez se planteó cambiar de vida.

No por ella.

Por todo.

Edward carga munición en su 9 mm. Se coloca la pistola en el interior del cinturón y se la esconde detrás de la americana oscura. Resopla. Se aprieta el nudo de la corbata y frente al espejo, se contempla la barba incipiente de 3 días que ya nace en su barbilla. Se acaricia la nuca y se aparta el cabello cobrizo de la frente.

―Edward, date prisa, tenemos a la rata ―se oye fuera del aseo de una habitación de hotel.

―Sí, sí.

La voz de Edward suena tenue al escapar de sus labios.

La "rata". Es un hombre. O lo que queda de él. Tras las paredes del aseo se sienten las gotas de sangre salpicar en la moqueta. Provienen del escupir de sangre tras los golpes recibidos en el estómago.

Edward sale del aseo y se encuentra con dos hombres corpulentos frente a otro hombre demacrado atado a una silla. El rubio le propina otro golpe.

―Quizá ya es suficiente ―confiesa Edward.

―¿Lo ves lo suficientemente arrepentido? ―pregunta el hombre de cabello oscuro. Es Emmett.

Edward le contempla. La "rata" no puede ni abrir los ojos y estaba casi seguro que ya habría perdido el conocimiento hace unos minutos.

―Sí.

―Yo creo que también ―dice el rubio mientras se limpia los nudillos con una toalla húmeda―. Vamos a avisar a los demás. Tú, Edward, recuerda que el jefe dijo que nos encargáramos de hasta el último detalle. No puede quedar cabo suelto. ¿Nadie te vio llegar, verdad?

Edward aparta la cortina y dirige su mirada a través de la ventana.

―¿Edward?

―No, nadie me vio, Jasper.

Jasper sonríe.

―Tráeme un café caliente antes de salir a la calle. Hace un frío que congela los dedos. Nos iremos pronto.

―No soy tu sirviente.

Jasper carga el cartucho en su pistola. Clac.

―Rápido.

Edward agacha la mirada y sale de la habitación. Están en un hotel de las afueras de Chicago. La noche es muy fría y la luna aguarda arropada entre nubes que amenazan tormenta.

Se sube el cuello de su abrigo beige y suelta un aliento que se convierte en humo denso. Justo al cruzar la calle, entra en una conocida cafetería de la ciudad y pide un café bien caliente.

Al mirar a su alrededor recuerda cómo empezó todo.

Todo empezó con su primer robo a mano armada. Ese momento en el que su cabeza se debatió entre actuar condescendiente o conseguir lo que le faltaba en su vida.

Él creyó que era el dinero.

Quizá no era lo único que le faltaba.

Ella. Y su inmortal recuerdo.

Había matado a mucha gente en su vida. Más de la que podía recordar. Al principio, la euforia era más grande que el arrepentimiento, pero hoy en día, el arrepentimiento le estaba ganando la batalla. Y pese a haber acabado con la vida de mucha gente, no podía acabar con ese recuerdo.

No podía matar ese recuerdo.

No pudo matarla.

Fue un error o un deseo del destino. Sin embargo, no haber apretado el gatillo en ese momento le atormentó para los restos. Se pueden soportar golpes y más golpes. El dolor físico desaparece. El psicológico o el interno, no.

El dolor que le ofrece su recuerdo le daña todo el cuerpo.

Como una puñalada en el corazón.

Al salir de la cafetería se vuelve a alzar el cuello del abrigo para evitar que el viento helado entre en contacto con su piel. Cruza la carretera y se adentra en el vestíbulo del hotel. Le llega un mensaje al móvil. Lo mira y se dirige al ascensor.

Baja hasta el parking.

Allí le esperan dos furgonetas oscuras. Jasper está metiendo a la "rata" encapuchada y atada de manos al interior de una de las furgonetas. Son cinco personas. Cinco hombres trajeados contando con Edward.

Jasper ayuda a uno de ellos a sentarse en al asiento del acompañante. Ese hombre de más edad que tiene que ayudarse de un bastón para caminar es el "jefe". Edward no recuerda su verdadero nombre porque desde que él entró en la organización le han denominado así. Cree que empieza por "C".

Los demás son Jasper, Emmett, James y él, Edward.

Todos entran en las furgonetas. Arrancan.

Se alejan del parking subterráneo del hotel a toda velocidad.

Hay algo que suena pegado a una de las columnas. Un siseo constante. Tiene una enumeración. Es un artilugio. Los números retroceden acercándose al cero.

Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno.

―Boom ―sonríe Jasper.

La explosión catapulta los cimientos de la estructura del edificio del hotel en todas direcciones y ahora el cielo parece un collage de cemento, humo y fuego. Los cadáveres se amontonan por las calles colindantes y el terror se expande por la ciudad. Algunos vecinos de los alrededores llaman alarmados a los servicios de bomberos y al cuerpo policial del Estado. Los autores del atentado ya están lejos del epicentro de horror. Las furgonetas se alejan raudas y haciendo caso omiso a las señales de tráfico.

Edward mira por el cristal trasero y contempla cómo las llamas se apoderan de la noche de Chicago.

―Ahora tiene que hacer calor ―balbucea Edward.

Los demás ríen. El "jefe" carraspea entre gemidos.

Edward es el único que no emite ningún sonido.

«No soy ningún asesino... Al menos, ya no».

James, que pilota una de las furgonetas, enciende el reproductor de música y el piano de "_Lent et douloureux_" inunda el interior del vehículo. Contrasta el bello sonido que oyen los tímpanos de Edward con lo que sus ojos visualizan en el exterior. El gentío empieza a salir de sus cálidos hogares para contemplar el origen del estruendo y sus caras se desencajan al presenciar el horror. Edward no puede hacer otra cosa que agachar la mirada.

No es lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo. Aunque los demás no deben darse cuenta.

Las furgonetas transitan carreteras alejadas del núcleo urbano para evitar que la policía o alguna patrulla les detenga en algún control. Ni Edward sabe dónde se dirigen. Observa a la "rata". Presta atención y oye que está hablando en susurros.

Está predicando una especie de rezo.

Está rezando por su vida.

O afrontando su futuro.

La "rata" antes era uno más del equipo. Pero les traicionó y posee más información de la cuenta. No puede vivir.

La información es poder y nadie puede tener más poder que ellos.

Los Cullen.

Las furgonetas oscuras frenan en seco en una carretera alejada de la urbanización. De su interior aparecen los cinco hombres trajeados, entre los que se encuentra Edward. A lo lejos, en un puente que cruza de orilla a orilla del río, una chica de piel blanquecina se sostiene con las manos en la barandilla apuntando su cuerpo hacia el agua.

Está enfadada con la vida.

Decepcionada.

Y no encuentra más escapatoria que hacer que el agua borre su ser.

El río helado absorbería su cuerpo con la sensación de miles de agujas afiladas penetrando su suave y débil piel.

Es de noche y Edward no puede adivinar quién es.

No la conoce pero sabe que si la hubiera visto en algún otro lado se acordaría de ella.

Unas nubes rojizas empapan la noche de un color parecido a la sangre. La silueta pendiendo en el filo de la barandilla del puente cae al vacío. A Edward, a unos metros de distancia, se le detiene el corazón al presenciar el salto. Alguien agarra del interior de una de las furgonetas al hombre encapuchado y lo arroja al asfalto con desprecio. El encapuchado implora por su vida.

Sin dilación alguien acciona el gatillo de un arma de fuego.

Edward se despoja de sus zapatos...

Quizá era la escapatoria que necesitaba.

Corre hacia el puente...

Sabe que está dándole la espalda a su vida y que eso significará la muerte.

… Y se precipita al agua sin meditarlo.

.

.

.

Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, una chica de tez nívea y cabello oscuro llamada Bella cogía un taxi para acudir a un concierto de rock alternativo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. La espera

Gracias a la gente que haya leído el primer capítulo, me hace muy feliz saber que las letras que con tanto ahínco tecleo en mi ordenador se adentran en las mentes de las personas que me lean.

Gracias a **gene** por su review. Si ya tenía ganas de continuar, leer un comentario positivo como el tuyo aumenta aún más mi fervor literario.

¡Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo!

* * *

«Y si no le hubiera conocido no habría encontrado el motivo que me hiciera seguir viviendo».

Bella se repite esa misma frase día y noche desde que conoció a Jacob.

Un chico de alta estatura y porte atlético que vivía dos calles más abajo de la suya en un vecindario apartado del epicentro de Chicago. Una urbanización hermosa de casas con jardines contiguos separados por vallas de madera era la estampa que Bella contemplaba al salir de su hogar cada mañana para dirigirse al instituto. El instituto. Qué decir de esa edificación que la conducía al hastío... No era más que cimiento y paredes que la encarcelaban como si de un espécimen de laboratorio se tratase. Todos los alumnos del primer instituto de la ciudad eran famosos por las gran aptitudes laborables que adquirían al cursar sus estudios en ese instituto pero tanto Bella como Jacob eran diferentes al resto. No tan... cómo decirlo, esnobs.

Estaba de acuerdo en que su educación merecía la mejor de las enseñanzas pero no haber podido conseguir ni una sola relación amistosa decente con ninguno ni ninguna de sus compañeras, era algo más que deprimente. Bella no era la más guapa ni atrevida de la clase... ni la más inteligente. Una más.

Sin embargo, Jacob...

Era otra historia.

En el instituto era conocido como "El alpha". Era el líder de su pandilla. Un grupo de pijos vestidos con polos y camisas de cuadros. No obstante, Jacob destacaba entre ellos. Quizá porque era el único moreno... O debido a su cuerpo más desarrollado gracias al atletismo. Era tan rápido en los certámenes deportivos que recibió más de una beca para acudir a la universidad de California. Donde él quería estudiar.

Justo a 2.800 kilómetros de distancia.

O lo que es lo mismo, unas dos semanas en coche.

Ese mismo año Bella se había sacado el carné de conducir. Su madre le regaló un Chevrolet Volt. Que no es que fuese el vehículo más apropiado para una chica de su edad pero eso a su madre no debió importarle mucho. Tenía cuatro ruedas y un motor. ¿Para qué más?

Bella pensó en qué le podría ofrecer la universidad de California a ella y a su posible futuro, a parte de permanecer al lado de Jacob. No descubrió nada. Meditó durante medio año la posibilidad de marcharse con él pero la mente y la razón ganaron la batalla al corazón y así fue como Jacob se separó a miles de kilómetros de Bella.

Bella no tardó en recomponerse y todo gracias a su gran amiga Jessica.

Jessica era la típica chica a la que todo el mundo gusta. La que todo chico sacaría a bailar en una pista de baile y a la que todo chico le pediría salir. A su lado, Bella resultaba insignificante y ella se reía en sus adentros comparándose con la propia sombra de Jessica. La verdad que todo era de broma. Cuando salían de fiesta el promedio de chicos con los que ligaban era parecido, incluso tomando ventaja Bella en alguna ocasión. Remota pero alguna.

Hoy era la noche.

La noche que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. El grupo de rock alternativo que más le apasionaba desde que comenzó a sentir aprecio por ese tipo de música tocaba en su ciudad.

Los "Rock Altern" tocaban en Illinois. Cerca de ella.

Son las 20:18 pm y la habitación de Bella apesta a colonia. Cuando se rocía tras ducharse eso parece un hervidero de gases. A Bella le encanta el olor a jazmín que permanece en su piel. Se olisquea el hombro y el cabello y decide que ya es suficiente. Ya está, según ella, perfecta. Y la ocasión lo merece. Su amiga Jessica aún no ha llegado a casa. Se demora. Más de la cuenta. No suele tardar. No es habitual en ella. Bella se despide de su madre con dos besos y un caluroso abrazo. Le va a hacer falta ese calor. Es invierno y el frío de la calle hiela hasta el alma.

Se coloca su abrigo preferido y decide acabar de esperar a su amiga en el portal ya que acaba de mandarle un mensaje que indica que ya está en camino.

Bella no se contenta con el mensaje y la llama por teléfono. Tras dos tonos Jessica descuelga.

―Oye, ¿ya estás llegando? Me estoy congelando, Jessica.

―Sí. Te he dicho que estoy de camino, estoy con el manos libres. Me faltan dos curvas. Mira, si te estoy viendo. ¿Me ves? Te estoy haciendo luces, tía.

Dos ráfagas de luz provenientes de un Mini Cooper ciegan a Bella, que tiene que taparse los ojos con la mano derecha.

―Vale, vale.

Bella cuelga y se dirige por el camino de cemento hacia la carretera en frente de su casa. El Mini se detiene y Jessica le abre la puerta desde dentro.

―Entra, deprisa que se va el calor ―ríe Jessica.

―Ahora tendría que dejarte la puerta abierta, por todo el frío que he tenido que pasar esperándote ―gruñe Bella mientras se sienta en el asiento del acompañante.

―¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no pasaremos frío en el concierto?

―No ―sonríe Bella.

―No, claro. Cuando veas a Patrick te arderá la sangre.

Las dos amigas ríen a carcajada limpia mientras de un acelerón Jessica deja la huella de los neumáticos dibujada para siempre en el asfalto. Una firma de lo que será el día que les espera.

El día que cambiará la vida de Bella para siempre.


	3. La noche

¡Siguiente capítulo a la vista! Parece que un mal augurio acecha a las dos amigas...

Gracias por tus reviews the princess of the winds , me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este siguiente capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores y te mantenga en vilo en la historia :)

¡Y gracias por los follows!

* * *

El humo surge del interior del capó del vehículo de Jessica. Bella no para de reprochar lo descuidada que es su amiga.

―Te lo tengo dicho, que mires los niveles de aceite.

―No todo el mundo sabe tanto del tema como tú, Bella, tanto tiempo con Jacob te trastocó la cabeza ―indica Jessica haciendo un gesto giratorio con el dedo índice cerca de su cabeza, indicando locura.

―Muy graciosa, ya sabía mucho de antes, perdona.

―Bueno, no es momento para discutir, veamos... ¿A quién podemos llamar? ―pregunta Jessica sin obtener respuesta de su amiga―. ¿Bella? ¿Estás aquí?

Bella tiene la cabeza entre las rodillas y los pies apoyados en el salpicadero. Respira hondo.

―No, no sé dónde estoy, Jessica. No tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde estoy.

Jessica mira de lado a lado. Están perdidas en algún punto de la carretera estatal. El coche ha comenzado a aminorar su velocidad por mucho que Jessica apretara el pedal del acelerador, hasta que un zumbido y un posterior gruñido del motor dijeran basta. Ahora están rodeadas por oscuridad y asfalto. No parece que sea una vía muy transitada.

Jessica sale del coche y va de un lado a otro.

―Digo yo que Mini tendrá un tipo de seguro o algo al que podamos contactar, ¿no?

―No lo sé, Jessica, no lo sé. ¿Tus padres tendrán un seguro, verdad?

―Mmm... Puede.

―No tienes ni idea ―acierta Bella.

Jessica niega con la cabeza entre sollozos.

―Lo siento, Bella, nos perderemos a Patrick. A nuestro Patrick.

En un acopio de valor, Bella agarra el móvil y llama a un taxi.

―Pase lo que pase, llegaremos a nuestro ansiado y esperado concierto, Jess.

Jessica se tranquiliza al oír a su amiga llamarla así. Siempre que la llamaba con ese diminutivo cariñoso era como si juntas pudieran alcanzar el infinito. Una amistad sin barreras ni rocas afiladas que la pudieran dañar. Parece una amistad a prueba de bombas. A prueba de muchos Patricks que se puedan entrometer. El amor es el único arma de doble filo que puede destruir la amistad con tu entorno, eso Jessica lo sabe, porque con Jacob ocurrió algo parecido. Pero, ya estaban ellas dos juntas, de nuevo.

―Buenas noches, nos hemos quedado tiradas en la carretera estatal alrededor del kilómetro 35. ¿Podrían enviar un taxi a recogernos? Por favor... Sí... Dos personas... De acuerdo, aquí lo esperamos, gracias ―y cuelga.

―¿Qué tal?

―Tardaran unos diez minutos en enviarnos un taxi a recogernos.

―¿Y...? ¿El coche se quedará aquí?

―No he contactado con una grúa, tendrás que llamar a tus padres. Mi madre no puede hacer nada y prefiero no preocuparla.

Joder. Sus padres la matarán. Jessica resopla al pensar cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres. Ha roto el motor o lo que sea y lo ha dejado desamparado en un rincón de una carretera perdida.

―No me lo dejarán volver a coger en años ―susurra.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, nada.

El tiempo transcurre como una suave brisa invernal que entra por los conductos de ventilación hasta el interior del vehículo. El silencio impera el habitáculo. Bella parece estar sumida en una especie de trance. Jessica se percata pero digamos que no se atreve a despertarla de tal ensoñación. Cuando iban juntas a clase, le solía pasar a menudo y ya casi se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, un anhelo de sonido la reconfortaría. Jessica no soporta la ausencia de ruido, la ausencia de compañía. Es, por así decirlo, alérgica a la soledad.

―Ya habrá comenzado.

Bella se gira hacia ella y sonríe. Saca dos entradas del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. En la entrada viene impresa la fecha y la localización del concierto, además del precio. Incluso, una foto de perfil del cantante principal: Patrick.

―Está tan guapo en blanco y negro.

Jessica se da golpecitos con la frente en el volante.

―Perdón, perdón, perdón...

Bella la detiene estirándola del hombro.

―Llegaremos a verle y será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas ―La sonrisa de Bella es arrolladora. Si hubiera un certamen de belleza de sonrisas, Bella ganaría sin dudarlo. Era tan difícil no enamorarse de ella.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura? Mira, estamos perdidas y solas. El coche no arranca y no tiene pinta de volver a hacerlo. No vemos más allá del horizonte y por aquí no pasa un alma.

Justo cuando pronuncia la última palabra, dos haces de luz se reflejan en el retrovisor. Al unísono, Bella y Jessica giran sus cabezas en dirección al origen de la luz. Como la luz al final del túnel. Es un coche y se acerca hacia ella. Parece que va frenando hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia de su localización. Es de color amarillo y lleva la insignia de taxi en el techo.

―Salvadas ―exclama Jessica.

Dos hombres aparecen del interior del taxi y se aproximan al asiento del conductor.

Uno se tapa la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera. Bella presiente algo malo y antes de que pueda decirle algo a su amiga, uno de ellos estampa una barra metálica en el cristal delantero haciéndolo añicos.

Jessica emite un grito ensordecedor.

Comienza la noche de sus vidas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Aquí ha acabado el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste y expresarme vuestras opiniones, por favor, las agradezco mucho! :)


End file.
